


Five Minutes More For Fashion

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Function and Flair [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey and GoGo are about to head out for a date. Unfortunately, Honey can't figure out which pair of heels she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes More For Fashion

“Honey, what’s the hold-up?”

“Oh, I just need to figure out which pair of shoes I want to take out tonight!” Honey Lemon called from inside her room.

GoGo blinked. “Seriously? Didn’t you say you had your outfit all planned out since yesterday?”

“Yes, well that was before I found this beautiful pair of heels at the department store and I just had to buy them!”

“We’re not going to be late, are we?”

“Of course not! I swear, I’ll choose a pair right now, and we can be out that door, and on our date in no time!”

After a full minute of frantic murmuring and pained whines, GoGo stood up from her girlfriend’s couch and marched right into her room. Honey was holding up both pairs of heels, and GoGo grabbed one pair and set it back down to the floor.

“Use those.” GoGo smiled. “Don’t worry: you’ll look beautiful either way.”

Honey Lemon blushed and slipped into the chosen pair of heels. She leaned down and kissed her lover on the cheek, and the two were walking out the door, hand in hand.


End file.
